


Glitch

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [84]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know, you drank quite a bit of wine with dinner and you’re not used to it. Besides, you’ve built up this all anniversary thing too much, it doesn’t surprise me you got nervous.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 500themes [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 4





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it doesn't constitute boring sex. How does one make sex boring anyway?

**Title:** Glitch

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.358

 **Prompt:**[96\. Ravenous time](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [26 – Boring sex](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

Hikaru hadn’t felt so happy in a really long time.

Yuto had kept calling him a walking cliché for almost a week, but when the time had come the elder was sure he had had just as much a good time as him, even though he wasn’t going to throw that in his face.

Not now, at least.

“Five years.” he told him, parking the car in the garage and turning to look at him. “Can you really believe it?”

Yuto rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“I sure do, Hikka. You’ve repeated we’ve been together for five years when we were home and throughout the whole dinner. At some point, I started believing you.” he mocked him, leaning over to press a kiss on his lips.

“Forgive me for making a big deal of our anniversary, really. Next year I’m going to open a couple of bottles of beer and I’ll toast to you, how about that? Still too romantic?”

Yuto moved to kneel on the seat, leaning further toward him, bringing his arms around the elder’s neck.

“And what about the year after that?” he murmured, brushing his lips on the elder’s.

Hikaru smiled fondly, pleased.

“We can make it so that we get to choose what to do on alternate years. That should still give me time for the fifty or so things I planned.” he said, caressing the side of his face, hoping this wasn’t going to prove too romantic for him very much down-to-earth boyfriend.

Yuto stared at him for a moment, then he shook his head and pull away.

“You’re drunk and I'm tired. I think we should at the very least move the negotiation home.” he said, rushing out of the car before getting too caught in the moment.

Hikaru decided to let him have that, at least, but mostly because he thought it was going to be better home too.

Once they survived the elevator ride – and Hikaru kissing him all the way through it, swearing there were no cameras there – Yuto sighed deeply and turned to look at him, an amused expression on his face.

“I know that you’re romantic and all but, really, one of these days you should tell me what is it with you and anniversaries. They bring out the worst in you.” he mocked him, removing his jacket and shoes and wearing his slippers before heading toward the living room, the elder following suit.

“Better people than you would say the best.” Hikaru corrected him, collapsing on the couch and patting on the seat next to him for Yuto to join. Once he did, he brought a hand around his waist, pulling him closer as he started brushing his fingers under the hem of his shirt. “I have a lot of reasons why I like them. First of all, you always dress particularly nice for our anniversary, and I happen to enjoy the view. A lot.”

Yuto chuckled, raising his head to kiss under his chin – the only thing he could reach in his current position.

“Ok, you almost sounded like a man there. Go on, please.” he mocked him, getting comfortable against his boyfriend’s body, closing his eyes and feeling completely relaxed.

“Then, of course, there’s the idea of the anniversary itself. You know, I really wasn’t the romantic type before I started dating you. It still kind of amazes me the thought that after all this time we’re still here, that you still bear with me and that we still love each other. It’s like that every day of the year, anniversaries just remind me how lucky I’ve been.” Hikaru kept explaining, almost casually.

Yuto got up a little, throwing him an amused glance.

“It’s not like that for me.” he said, quietly. “I won’t say that it is from the moment I met you because that would be impossible, but from a few weeks into our relationship I’ve started feeling that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you.” he chuckled, a little embarrassed. “I guess that killed the novelty and the surprise of all, that must be why I don’t enjoy anniversaries as much as you do.”

Hikaru looked as if he wanted to reply something to that, but after a few moments of silence he settled for kissing him again, hard, and it felt like enough of an answer to Yuto.

“You’re amazing.” the elder told him once he pulled away. “I’ve been going on for five years with big declarations and expressions of all the love I feel for you, and you always manage that with a few words. Being with you is starting to feel humiliating, Yutti.” he joked, but with such an affectionate look on his face that Yuto didn’t believe him for a second.

He kissed him again. And then again and again, too taken in the moment to really mind what they were discussing before.

Hikaru got easily distracted too – having been on edge most of the night – and he didn’t even get surprised when Yuto got up and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the bedroom.

“There’s one particular ritual of the whole anniversary deal I always enjoy a lot.” he joked, sitting on the mattress and looking up at him. “What do you think we honour it?”

Hikaru shook his head, looking intently at it.

“When you say it like that, it’s our anniversary every day. And it’s been our anniversary at a lot of places and times when it was inappropriate as hell.” he chuckled, sitting down next to him. “But since I was the one who insisted we celebrated properly, I guess I can’t hold back now.”

“That would be very impolite of you.” Yuto murmured against his lips, kissing him for the umpteenth time, and this time without letting him go.

They slowly got rid of their clothes, and somehow managed to end up between the covers without getting apart from each other.

Yuto was apparently very much into this part of the evening, Hikaru could tell by the way he kissed him as he wanted to devour him, and this neediness on his part flattered him a lot.

But, well. Not everything could go as he had planned.

Yuto didn’t realize it, at first. His hands had started roaming throughout his boyfriend’s body, easing into it, before finally reaching for his cock.

He started stroking him, slowly. And then not so slowly. And then he pulled away, a confused look on his face, and all Hikaru wanted was to find a hole in the ground big enough for him to hide.

Yuto stayed quiet for a while, but when he realized Hikaru wasn’t going to do anything to help himself he surrendered and spoke first.  
“Everything alright?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. As if he was going to trick the elder.  
Hikaru groaned, deeply uncomfortable, his eyes staring into space and carefully avoiding contact with Yuto’s.  
“It’s never happened to me.” he said in a small voice, torturing his fingers.  
“I know, Hikka. It’s hardly the first time we sleep together.” Yuto replied with a smile, glad the elder wasn’t currently looking at him. “You know, you drank quite a bit of wine with dinner and you’re not used to it. Besides, you’ve built up this all anniversary thing too much, it doesn’t surprise me you got nervous.” he sighed, leaning toward him to briefly kiss his lips. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?”  
Hikaru finally raised his eyes, a deeply grim look in them.  
“I’m not nervous.” he replied, both embarrassed and offended now. “I _want_ this. I don’t understand, I...” he sighed, licking his lower lip. “I'm sorry.” he said in the end, throwing him an apologetic stare.

“Don’t.” Yuto replied, promptly. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. It happens, you know? I have a few anecdotes from Yuri and Yama-chan that you really don’t want to know about.” he told him, trying to cheer him up.

It didn’t really work.

“Come here.” Hikaru told him, and as soon as Yuto complied he brought a hand around his cock – finding out he wasn’t having such problems _at all_ – and stroked him fast, trying to get in the mood.

“You don’t have to.” Yuto informed him, panting a little in his ear. “I can live without, I'm not like you.” he mocked him then, chuckling a little, biting softly on the elder’s earlobe when he tightened the hold.

“It’s our anniversary.” Hikaru said, sounding just as much in a bad mood as before. “At least one of us is supposed to have some sexual gratification.”

Yuto pushed his hand away, as much as it cost him, and looked straight into his eyes.

“And I’m telling you it’s not about the sexual gratification. Like you said, it’s _our_ anniversary. It’s either the both of us or no one.” he said, taking a deep breath and sitting on the mattress. “Just forget about it and relax. Don’t get too much in your head about it.” he advised, stretching toward the nightstand and grabbing a packet of cigarette, lighting one up and passing it to the elder. “Here. Smoke on it. I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

Hikaru took the cigarette and got a deep drag off of it, all the while staring deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“That, for example.” he said, intent. “Was a very hot thing to witness. I really don’t understand why I can’t...” he stopped, wincing.

Yuto smiled, a little embarrassed himself now.

“I always tell you, you overthink stuff. I swear to you Hikka, there’s not a book on the rule of anniversaries where it says we have to fuck or they take your boyfriend-of-the-year cup away. It is what it is.”

Hikaru kept smoking, nodding quietly, deep in thought.

After a while longer he crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and all but attacked the younger, kissing him deeply, holding tight onto his hips to avoid them bucking.

“I can do this.” he said, pulling away to get some air. “I can.” he repeated, and even though it seemed to Yuto as if he was trying to convince himself, he didn’t dare say anything else. He just nodded and laid there on the mattress, leaving him to his devices.

Hikaru took his time getting the lube, coating his fingers and then preparing him, as if he was trying to buy himself some time, which told the younger he wasn’t getting much more into this than he was before.

Meanwhile, he felt way over the limit of what felt comfortable, and was afraid he was going to be incredibly disappointed by the end of this. Still, he loved him. He had to bear with it.

Through some hardship and after a very long preparation, Yaotome got inside of him.

It was far from the epic love-making Hikaru wished would’ve happened for their anniversary, from the ravenous time he had imagined when thinking about this night. He struggled to get going and Yuto wasn’t stopping him out of pure love, but the elder knew he was far from enjoying his attempt at saving the face.  
It took Hikaru a glimpse down to realize Yuto wasn’t really into it anymore, and he finally caved.  
He stopped, pulling out of him and lying down on the mattress at his side, without saying a word, just staring at the ceiling, deeply lost in thought.  
Yuto gave him a few minutes to wallow, then he moved closer and started kissing under his neck, as tender as he could.  
“You okay?” he asked, low, hugging his waist and pressing himself against him.  
“Just tell me you won’t dump me because of this and maybe I won’t kill myself.” he muttered, sighing deeply and turning around to look at him, begging him with his eyes.  
Yuto still felt a little frustrated, but managed to chuckle anyway.

“You’re an idiot.” he informed his boyfriend, reaching higher to kiss him. “It’s not the end of the world, Hikka. Could’ve happened to anyone. Hell, it could’ve happened to _me_ , even though I have to say it would’ve been different. You could’ve still taken advantage of me, in that case.” he smirked, still trying to lighten the mood.

“So you’re not dumping me?” Hikaru wanted to make sure, only now he was joking.

“You’re too romantic for me to dump you on our anniversary.” the younger reassured him, leaning down against him. “We’ve had a wonderful dinner. And I always feel incredibly happy whenever we can spend time like that, together and outside these walls. We can have sex whenever we want, it doesn’t matter that it’s not right now.” he turned again, kissing the elder’s chest. “You must’ve infected me. I’ve started caring about this whole anniversary deal too.”

Hikaru finally smiled, as he slipped lower so that his face was at the same height as Yuto’s.

“I’m glad I did at least something right tonight.” he told him, fondly, then kissed him.

“As long as you keep loving me and keep me all sappy and slushy, you’re doing everything right.” Yuto joked, surrendering easily to the kiss, as he tried not to get in the mood again. “I love you, Yaotome Hikaru.”

The elder didn’t reply, because there was no actual need to, and just kept kiss him over and over again, keeping him close, relishing the heat coming from Yuto’s body and...

And maybe there was still a chance.

Yuto groaned when he felt him get hard against his stomach and instinctively pressed himself forward.

“You’re so weird.” he mocked the elder, rushing to bring a hand around him not to lose momentum.

“Maybe you just needed to say the magic words to turn me on. I'm not going to apologize for loving the fact that you love me.” Hikaru replied, pushing Yuto against the mattress. “Now, if you’ll excuse me... we can have sex whenever we want. And I’d like that to be now.”

And as much as Yuto had gotten on board with celebrating the anniversary, this was still his favourite way of honouring it.


End file.
